


Patience of the Wild

by space_train



Series: Some Monster Lovin' [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, Friends to Lovers, Human/Monster Romance, Missionary Position, Mutual Pining, Reader Insert, Urban Fantasy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_train/pseuds/space_train
Summary: You meet up with an old high school friend and some old secrets come to life.(Fem!Reader/M!Werewolf)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader, werewolf/reader
Series: Some Monster Lovin' [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835281
Kudos: 63





	Patience of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Final Warning: Explicit Content up ahead. 18+ only

_Damn, I have never been more grateful for these tiny, shitty bars._

Putting your truck into park, you swing out the door, still slightly sweaty from the summer heat and work earlier in the day, despite the shower you took not an hour ago. This time of the year, just walking from the air-conditioned car to a restaurant leaves you a little damp.

_Wow, I do not miss this heat._

Despite leaving right after high school and choosing a college far, far away from your hometown, your work had eventually brought you back to your old stomping grounds. It made sense, traveling farriers like yourself could find plenty of business in a cowboy town like this. While you had grown used to spending nights in your truck bed, looking up at the stars, the blistering 100 degree weather forced your hand and you booked a motel for two nights.

Right now, you were tired, sore, and just wanted a half-decent cocktail to take the edge off.

The door creaks open as you walk in, barely drawing the eye of any of the old regulars cooped in the corner booths. You take a place at the old, dusty bar and flag down the bartender. A sequence of tiny thuds click across the dilapidated floorboards as the Jorogumo scuttles to your spot. Her hair is done in a long braid and she has the disinterested look of someone at the end of their shift.

“Do y’all happen to make Long Island Ice Teas?” 

She shakes her head. “No, but we got rum, cherry coke, and a little bit of gin if that helps.”

You nod your head, sympathetic to her tired voice and lackluster eyes, “Just a rum and coke, if you please.”

She hums, not bothering to write down the order as she scuttles to the tap to make your drink. The bar is just big enough for her to fit through and you can only imagine how cramped it can get during a long day.

You had only recently been inducted to the world of the supernatural, back as a junior in college. After getting smashed one night and almost walking into a full on fairy parade, a half-selkie friend of yours did you a favor and helped recede the veil over your simple, mortal eyes.

Despite that absolute mind fuck of a weekend, your life hadn’t shifted too much. You knew you wanted to own your own land one day, maybe with cows and some horses, and had picked up the farrier-trade as a side-gig at college. Turns out there were a lot of centaurs and other magical creatures that were in need of a proper shoeing, so you fell into that niche pretty quick. 

The Jorogumo slides you your rum and coke, and you thank her with a shake of your head. The artificial cherry flavor isn’t half-bad with the dark rum and you throw the drink down fairly quickly, quickly waving your hand for another.

“Y’know, they use the chemicals in those to remove rust. Imagine what it’s doing to your body.” 

You roll your eyes as you swing your head around to the voice behind you.

“God, what are you, my highschool health teacher-Oh Shit!” You're met with an eyeful of checkered flannel, unbuttoned over a white tank top and a broad chested man around your age. He’s grown a bit, dyed his hair another crazy color, but it’s still- “Adam! Wow, man, I barely recognized you!”

Adam brushes back a strand of his fire-truck red hair, laughing at your outburst. “Yeah, last you saw I still had the green right? Or the blue?”

“I meant that you're built like a brick shithouse now, dude. C’mon, sit down and we can chat.” You pat the barstool next to you. “Also, last I remember it was both green _and_ blue.”

Adam laughs, taking a seat and motioning the bartender for a drink, his head still towering over you by a couple of inches, even sitting down.

Adam Tsai was your best friend back in highschool. You both had met volunteering at the local animal shelter, hitting it off when he complimented the myriad of anime pins you kept on your backpack. His parents had immigrated from Taiwan back in the 80’s and started their own farm near the outskirts of town, where the two of you would hang out almost every weekend, playing with the chickens or smoking weed.

Just like you, Adam was sort of an outcast; A chubby nerd that pierced his own ears and had a different hair color every week. While you both longed for a simple life in the long-term, 18 year-old you was thirsty for some excitement and was ready to skedaddle the moment you could. Adam had instead chosen to stay and help with the farm after high school, but promised to stay in touch. Like most teen promises, it didn’t pan out, and the two of you eventually grew apart. Not from lack of want, but circumstance.

“Yeah, my growth spurt hit in the summer after graduation. Made lifting those hay bales a hell of a lot easier.” 

_I’d call that a growth spurt, all right._

Adam had been strong since you guys were teenagers, always helping you carry the dog carriers at the shelter and even offering to help with your heavy backpack once in a while, but he had clearly grown into his body over the past six years. His arms were massive; Even under his flannel you could see their definition, pushing the seams to their limits. Adam’s back didn’t hunch like he used to, his large pecs and stomach filling out his torso like a lifesize teddy bear. You find your eyes automatically dropping to his jeans, which his thighs, thick as tree trunks, fit _perfectly_. 

_Okay, maybe that’s enough rum for me._

You set your drink down. The Jorogumo slips Adam a Mike’s Hard Lemonade and he mutters a thank you. “What brings you back into town?”

“Work, actually. I’ve been living out of my truck as a farrier for the past year or so. Trying to add some extra cash to my savings. The annual rodeo’s in two months so I hit up some people here before shit went crazy. How about you? Still working on the farm?” Adam nods, taking a tiny sip of his bottle.

“Same shit as usual. Though we were able to get another acre, so we might look into buying two horses. Might need to give you a call while you're in town.”

“I’ve been told I give a generous friend’s discount.”

You throw up your arms and wiggle your eyebrows a bit, getting a laugh from Adam. It’s deeper, a bit more refined from when you last hung out, and stirs some butterflies in your stomach. He smiles your way and only makes your heart beat faster.

“I’ve missed you, ____”

Adam shifts his weight, knocking his shoulder against yours, and the controlled strength in his movements sends the heat on your face right down to your core.

You slam down your glass and stammer a request for a refill.

\------

“It was a _kitten_?”

“Yup, just 3 months old. Took one look at me and went for the kill.” You wheeze in between a bite of chili fries, covering the bottom of your face to mute your snort. “I’m serious! Why’d you think it’s right next to the jugular?” Adam points to the tiny scar on the side of his neck. “That thing came out swinging and it was ready to take me with it.”

You catch your breath and properly swallow your mouthful. “Damn, cat’s have always had beef with you, huh?” Adam sighs wistfully, shaking the near-empty bottle of lemonade. Every day at the shelter Adam would try and approach the cat room, but they would go ballistic before he even walked through the door. It made him pouty, yet he always tried.

“Yeah. I mean, it makes sense. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t _hurt_ a little.”

You quirk up your eyebrows, not quite understanding that comment, as Adam sighs again and throws his hands up behind his head. Adam leans back and unintentionally flexes his large biceps, which threaten to tear open his sleeves at any moment. The sight distracts you from your question, revving that deep heat in your gut once more, and then you see it.

“Oh shit, your tattoo! I totally forgot you got that.” A blush alights on Adam’s face, quickly moving his arms and pulling up the sleeves of his flannel to cover the small line of text stretching across his inner bicep. “Did it end up healing properly? It was looking kind of funky the days after graduation.” Adam nods, face still flushed, and scratches the back of his neck.

“Yeah, unfortunately. I’ve been thinking of getting it covered up. It’s pretty cringy.” You slap his shoulder, shaking your head as you sip your 4th rum and coker 

“I think it’s cute! A good memento of our high school days, even if it is kind of cheesy.” You set down your glass and turn your body towards Adam. “Mind if I take a look? I haven’t seen it since senior year.” Adam shoots you a dirty look, but after you pout a bit and nudge him, he relents. 

Adam takes off his flannel, revealing some absolutely drool worthy arm and shoulder muscles, alongside the small line of cursive. 

Maybe it’s the alcohol, or a spontaneous wave of boldness, but you lean over and grab Adam’s arm, turning up his bicep to get a better look. Six years apart and yet Adam still relaxes into your touch, allowing you to run your fingers over the text ever so carefully.

_“Heed the Call of the Wild”_

You hadn’t understood why Adam got that specific phrase, but he had been adamant. He had held tight onto your hand, while you recapped that week’s “Buffy the Vampire Slayer” in the back of that tiny tattoo parlor. Afterwards, he couldn’t stop smiling, despite the sore red skin puckered on his arm. The memory brings a smile to your face. Reminds you of a simpler time.

After absentmindedly stroking Adam’s arm for an inappropriate amount of time, he clears his throat. You’re jettisoned out of your thoughts and jerk your hands away. Clearing your throat and trying to find something to do with your fingers that _wasn’t_ feeling up your highschool friend. “I mean, uh, it’s just a nice nostalgia trip, you know? To show how you lost your tattoo virginity?”

The air is thick, thicker than the heat and the dank bar air. Adam hasn’t put on his flannel yet, simply rubbing his arm. He looks over the tattoo, looks at you, and smiles fondly.

“I guess you’re right. That _is_ one of my favorite memories.” You choke on your sip, failing the attempt to look nonchalant, and nod a little too eagerly. Adam chuckles and finally moves to slip on his flannel. “Just seems a little on the nose for a Werewolf, don’t you think?”

Adam takes a drink from his lemonade, not noticing the way you go still. You slowly set down your glass and turn towards him.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Adam hums, not even glancing your way, calm as can be. “Yeah, just feels like something a total newbie Were would get. Like a picture of the moon, or that one Buddhist saying from _Teen Wolf_.” 

You hold up your hand, finally grabbing Adam’s eye. “No, I mean- you’re a werewolf?”

Adam raises an eyebrow, setting down his bottle, clearly as baffled as you are.

“I-uh-Yes? Didn’t you know that?”

You sputter, trying to find the words, but they keep evading you. Adam’s eyebrow stays furrowed, before it drops into panic.

“Wait, you know about the supernatural right? Because I thought I saw-you don’t have the-”

“Yes, Yes I know about _that._ But I didn’t know you were-” Adam slaps his hand over your mouth, your voice having steadily raised over the course of one sentence. “A wawuff.” You mutter into his palm. 

After five seconds of the two of you staring at each other, equally befuddled, Adam pulls his hand down.

“I-seriously? ____, one time you walked into my backyard to me, clothes ripped to shreds, with blood all over my face.”

“We were weird kids, man! I just assumed you were in a really intense wolf rp group that you didn’t want to talk about!

There's a brief moment of silence, both of you just staring at each other. In another moment, the two of you are laughing.

“My first tattoo was ‘Heed the Call of the Wild’____!”

“Well _sorry_ if _I_ failed English and never learned to read between the lines!” You choke out, in between giggles. 

The two of you revel in laughter for a good 2 minutes, thoroughly annoying the crotchety patrons and the tired bartender. Adam slaps your knee as he wheezes and you hold onto his shoulder and try to catch your breath. 

Despite the amount of rum you have consumed, you're not sure you can blame the glee on the alcohol. Hanging out with Adam usually ended this way, under the influence of drugs or no. You two just had that kind of chemistry, the one where you could sit in a room, doing nothing, and make a great time out of it. 

When the laughter stops and your wiping the beginnings of tears out of your eyes, Adam’s hand stays on your knee.

“All that college and you’re still dense, huh?” You slap his shoulder, a weak little hit, your arms tired from the giggle-attack.

“Oh shut up, you. You being a werewolf is one thing, but I’m not _that_ oblivious.”

Adam rolls his eyes, mouthing a “Sure” under his breath as his nails tap on the barkeep. The raucous energy slowly recedes, with your head still light and your heart still thumping, but Adam gets a more pensive look on his face. 

His slight blush returns and fiddles with his left hand as gears seem to turn in his head. You’re about to ask him what’s on his minds when he says,

“Did you know I had a crush on you?”

You’re stopped, mid-sentence, happy you're no longer holding a glass to drop on the ground. Adam’s eyes are serious, shy, and a little mournful. His hand hasn’t left it’s place on your knee. You gape at him, your brain completely devoid of thought.

You can’t think of what to say, even though the answer is obvious.

_No, I didn’t._

Adam quickly takes his hand off your leg, his blush growing hotter and hotter from embarrassment. He shoves it back in his lap, avoiding your gaze.

“S-Sorry, that was weird. I shouldn’t have said anything. Maybe-”

“No!” You exclaim, grabbing onto his arm as he moves to leave his seat. “No, no, it’s no problem. I, uh, I didn’t know that.” 

The clock at the end of the bar chimes, signalling the end of the hour and the begging of 11 PM. The crowd is still thin, just a couple of older gentlemen in the corner, a drunk couple in one of the booths, and the bartender. And then there’s you two.

“I debated telling you, when I first realized. But you were my only friend and I didn’t want to ruin,” Adam gestures to the two of you, “-this. So I thought I’d just sit on it till graduation, thinking it might go away. But, it didn’t. And then life got in the way, what with college and work and-” Adam sighs, rubbing his forehead. “When I saw you, I thought this would be a good time to catch up and get it off my chest. Which is kind of selfish, considering we haven’t talked in forever. I just-”

You put your hand on his knee, stopping him mind-monologue and tilt his chin to look at you.

“Thank you, for telling me. I have to admit, I-I also kind of, sort of….” The hurricane of butterflies in your stomach flutters up and out your throat, taking the sound from your voice as you murmur, “....had a crush on you too.” 

Your old friend silence returns, Adam reeling from the information you just dropped on him. Clearly locked in thought, he points to you and then himself.

“So we both-”

“Yup.”

“But we never-”

“Uh-huh.”

“But we _could’ve_ -”

“Yes.”

And then the conversation stops once more. Adam stares into the middle-distance, eyebrows furrowed and face in his hands. You trace the rim of your glass, your chest feeling significantly lighter at your confession, yet your head feels heavy and tired. Sore from carrying that regret in the back of your mind all these years.

“Guess I’m not the only one whose oblivious, hmm?” You caution a joke, tone still slightly unsure. Adam’s pupils lose their glaze and looks at you, before smirking with a barely concealed giggle.

“Seems like it.” Adam sits back in his chair, brushing back his red hair, and flutters his lips, the way you do when any kind of shocking news is made known to you. The muscle across his chest flexes and pulls at the movement, and the stirring feeling returns to your gut. This time, you don’t bother stopping yourself from checking Adam out. With a closer look, you think you can see the outline of his pecs through his tank top. It dries your throat and sends a heatwave down into your underwear.

You take a look at the little remaining coke left in your glass and throw it back quickly.

_Fuck it, no more regrets._

“Do you want to come back to my room?”

Adam’s eyes dart over to you, wide and more than a little surprised. Your gaze is steady yet breath is uneven, hoping desperately that you didn’t just embarrass yourself even more. 

Adam slams down a thirty onto the bar, sliding it towards the bartender, yet staying locked onto you.

“Yes, yes I would.”

\-------

In a flurry of movements, you and Adam make it back to your small motel room. Your hands struggle with the keys as Adam leaves wet kisses down your neck, stopping occasionally to suck and nip at the sensitive patches of skin. You can feel the sweat roll down your back as one clawed hand rubs your hip and presses you back into his jeans. Your room key misses once more as his bulge rubs against your ass. 

When you finally gain your bearings enough to unlock the door, Adam is on you in an instant, pushing you into the springy bed and sloppily attacking your lips. You drop the keys on the carpeted floor, pushing the door close with your foot, and begin carding your fingers through his hair. Your hands barely fit around his thick neck, shaky as he begins to push up your top and rub at your bare skin. The two of you detach, a long string of saliva connecting both of your mouths. Breathless, Adam says

“Are you still sure you want to do this?”

As his chest heaves you can see the beads of perspiration rolling down his neck and under his casual button up, the collar undone to reveal his clavicle, his under shirt, and just a peek at his chest hair. You nod hastily, still struggling to breathe amidst the pure adrenaline.

“Yes. You?” Adam nods, pawing at the bare skin of your stomach with heavy breaths. “Fantastic.” You wrap your legs around his waist and pull him in for another searing kiss, grinding your crotch against his as he pushes you deeper into the bed. Your fingers clench into his flannel, clawing at skin you feel underneath as his bulge hits you at just the right spot. He pulls away only to rip off his flannel, nearly tearing it as it slips down his arm. You are quick to begin pulling off his undershirt as well, immediately feeling his soft belly and strong pecs. Before you can even enjoy the sight, Adam’s lips are on yours. You pat his shoulder for a time out. “My-my shirt, Adam, I’m gonna take it off. Oh _god.”_ Adam has traveled down your face to your neck, sucking at your pulse point. With a _rip_ , your shirt is torn in two, leaving you in just your bra. Adam pulls away from you quickly. 

“ _Shit,_ I’m sorry. I-” Adam unwraps his hands from your waist, revealing the long claws now at the end of his fingertips. “I lost control for a second. Fuck, I’ll buy you another shirt.” You shake your head.

“It’s no problem, it was a shitty shirt anyway, I wore it for work all the time.” You mutter, sliding your hands up Adam’s shoulders, taking in his massive chest with your eyes. It feels a little perverted, even as you two grind against each other like teenagers, but those _biceps;_ They have you drooling. “Are you okay though? Do you want to slow down?” You tear your eyes away from Adam’s sweaty, heaving chest and look him in the eyes. He doesn’t meet your gaze, sheepish as he picks at his claws.

“No, no, I’m good. I just gotta focus, is all. I don’t need to lose it and get slobber all over you when we kiss.” Adam forcible chuckles. Your right hand comes to the back of Adam’s neck, massaging away the tension gathered at the base.

“I mean, you don’t _have_ to.” Adam’s pauses, hands stilled as you avert your eyes. The heat of a blush begins to spread across your face. “It’s just- if it makes _you_ more comfortable, I wouldn’t mind if you shifted.” You look up at Adam, left hand traveling down to his bicep and rubbing your thumb over the hard muscle. His eyes are wide. 

“I-Are you sure? Most girls don’t...they don’t like seeing me shift.” You pout and playfully smack his cheek

“Do I seem like most girls to you?”

Adam’s grin is wide and contagious. He leans in for a quick peck on the lips before he unwraps himself from you and begins undoing his belt. You miss his body heat already, but take the time to take off your bra and shimmy out of your jeans as he pulls down his own. He’s left in boxer shorts that show off his thick thighs in the best way, then begins to transform.

It’s a fast and slow process at the same time. Adam’s bone’s cracking are abrupt and jarring, but they roll down his body like a satisfying shiver. His legs begin to come up onto haunches, his feet fusing into paws, shaking out his arms as his claws fully pop out and his body hair begins to thicken. There’s a particularly loud _pop_ and you can see a wagging tail. As he brushes his human hair back with his now-paws, two wolf ears perk us. Adam shakes his head and when it stills, his snout is fully formed. Adam rolls his neck once more, sighing and showing off rows of sharp teeth. While Adam had dyed his hair that unnatural red, his fur is pure black, with a stripe of red racing down his forehead and down his shoulders. 

It’s safe to say that you find it shockingly sexy. If your brief makeout session hadn’t gotten you wet, this surely would have.

Coming back from transformation bliss, Adam’s eyes slide over you, admiring your breasts and the baby blue panties you wear. He smirks, the low rumble of a purr as he licks his lips and stalks towards you, crawling his hands up the bed as you lay back. Fully-shifted, he’s even bigger than before, the warmth of his thick fur brushing against your belly as his wet nose touches yours.

“You like what you see?”

You nod, uncharacteristically embarrassed and lacking in the thought department. Adam’s smirk grows wider and he plants a little kiss on your cheek. He lands another one on your jaw, then your neck, and he travels down your whole body, spending a little extra time on your breasts and nipples, before he glides down to the top of your panties. The small sensations send goose bumps down your spine. You slip your hand to his nearby paw and grip onto the fur. Adam chuckles into your pubic mound, before taking a long languid lick up your lips, through the panties. Your fingers clench tighter around his fur, your other hand searching for his head blindly. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good baby.”

Adam’s pulls down his hands, leaving you to clench into the sheets as his claws slip under your pantyline and pull them down. After tossing them aside, Adam brushes over your pussy with his padded thumb, just tapping your clit and spreading your lips. He lets out another low growl as he sees your wetness. “Smell so good, baby. Can’t wait to get inside you.” Adam murmurs, pressing another quick kiss on your inner thigh before taking another languid nip of your cunt. You moan, relaxing your muscles and brushing your fingers through Adam’s hair. You can feel his lips turning up into a smile against your skin. Adam gently places his hands on your thighs, conscious not to accidentally scratch you as he pushes his snout against your cunt and starts feasting.

He takes a couple more deep licks, pressing the flat of his tongue on your clit as he finishes, before thrusting his tongue inside you. It’s long and hits areas that make your muscles seize and electricity run through your nerves. As his tongue thoroughly fucks you, Adam’s hand crawls back up your thigh before he presses his thumb against your clit. He flicks and rubs it to beat of his licks and sucks. The rough pad on the tip of his finger add’s a new stimulus, one you’re sure you’ll miss in future masturbation sensations. 

Adam’s other hand affectionately rubs your outer thigh as the sensations quickly become too much for you. You’d like to say you're proud of your relative stamina, but it only takes 3 minutes of Adam eating you out for the rush of a building orgasm to thrum through your body. You unclench your eyes and look down at him, met with heated, yellow irises and the hint of a smirk. Your lips are barely making the sound “Ada-” before your climax washes over your. Your thighs clench around Adam’s head and you feel his grip tighten on the meat of your thigh.

As your body begins to sink into post-orgasm bliss, Adam gives a few more kitten licks to your cunt before he pulls away and presses a light kiss to your leg. 

“You good babe?” You nod, almost-delirious as you force your eyes to look at him. There’s a considerable wet patch on the tip of his muscle, one he thoroughly licks away before wiping at it with his forearm. “Are you sure? We can stop if you need to.” You shake your head, exerting all the energy you have left to push yourself up to your elbows so you can face him properly. 

“I’m sure. I want, not that that wasn’t fantastic, but I really want-” The words slur in your mouth as Adam stands to his full height, hand still latched on your leg, and reveals his cock hanging out of his underwear. His boxer’s have been pulled down to his thighs, his rock hard dick wet with pre-cum and sweat. It seems Adam had been stroking himself while he ate you out.

A shot of adrenaline seems to inject itself through your veins, the strength returning to your limbs as your eyes dart from Adam’s face and his obvious erection. “Adam, I _really_ want you to fuck me.” 

Adam smiles, goofy and a little playful, as he pulls apart your thighs and climbs in between. He pulls out a condom, you’re not sure from where, and pulls it on before he leans down over you. He gives you a small, sweet kiss before whispering in your ear. “Tell me if it ever becomes too much. I don’t want to hurt you.” You nod against his fur, burying your face into his shoulder and taking a deep breathe in. Adam slowly pushes your chest down and back onto the mattress so your eyes can meet, pulling both of your legs up and over his hips. You instinctually lock them around his back. He leans down and grabs his dick, positioning at your entrance. His cock is big, definitely would sell on Bad Dragon, but a height and thickness that wouldn’t be impossible for you to handle. 

“I’m going to go slow at first, okay?” You take another deep breath as he steadies himself, then pushes his head in. The initial stretch is a jolt, but not painful, as you make sure to relax your muscles the best you can and take slow breaths. By the time Adam’s fully hilted inside you, however, the pressure against your cervix is something you know you will feel tomorrow. Both you and Adam sigh in unison, his chest rumbling with a deep growl that resonates against your skin. He mutters a tiny “Fuck.” as he shifts his hips slightly.Your breath catches as even the small gesture sends shocks down your lower back. Almost instinctively, you bite your lip. “Are you okay? Is it too much?” You hastily shake your head, fingers curling into the bed sheets below you.

“I’m fine. Just-Just give me a second.” Adam nods, being the sweet boy he is. He comes down to his elbows and begins peppering kisses down your jaw and neck, distracting you from the pressure stirring up your pussy. He nips at a ticklish spot and a giggle comes out of your before you can control it. His smile brushes against your skin and he continues to nibble. You move your fingers and begin to dig them through the fur of his lower back. You push the weight into your palms and pull his crotch a little bit closer to yours, forcing a whimper out of Adam. You smirk and lean your mouth to his ear.

“Fuck me hard, Adam.”

Adam nods against your neck, pressing his body weight down onto you, and begins thrusting. 

His slow humps send firecrackers up and down your body, the tip of his cock pressing deliciously against your g-spot. He pulls out an inch at a time before thrusting back in, slowly increasing in speed as your moans and squeals get louder and louder. Adam’s hot breath brushes over your chest and neck, followed by his own deep grunts and curses. The bedsprings start to squeal as his pace gets even faster, your nails scraping into his back and pushing him even deeper into you. Adam leans down and starts sucking on your neck, probable to conceal his own moans, as the headboard begins to rock against the back wall. Each pound of the hardwood against the cheap plaster only exemplifies the strength of Adam’s thrusts, his clawed-hand traveling down your contorted leg to palm at your ass. You moan, uncontrolled, while the slapping of your skin gets more and more wet and sloppy.

“F-Fuck baby, you might just kill me.” Adam stutters into your neck in between long kisses. You giggle, broken up by tiny moans.

“I could-Ah-say the same.” 

You both are already soaked in sweat and when Adam pulls his chest up to hit you at a different angle, there’s a slick sound of your bodies detaching. You open your eyes to look at his debauched face, clenched and biting his lip. His teeth glint through his sneer, his large canines sharp enough to rip you in half. The thought of it sends even more shivers down your spine. “Oh god, Adam. S-so _good_.” 

He grunts in response, before unwrapping up your thighs from his and pushing them up to your chest. His head hits another back-breaking spot and you can feel your eyes rolling into the back of your head. Maybe with any other hook up, you’d feel slightly embarrassed by your enthusiastic moans, but this was Adam. If there was one thing Adam was good at, it was making you feel safe.

_And mind-blowing pleasure, apparently._

You’re not sure how long you too stay locked together, lost in each other’s movements and noises. But when your second orgasm hits, it’s like a tidal wave of firecrackers and euphoria washes over your whole body. A couple more thrusts and Adam climaxes well, pressing himself deep into you and nearly-howling as you _feel_ his load fill up the condom.

Your body sinks into the shitty motel mattress, slicked with sweat and absolutely exhausted. Adam’s pulls out, shaky arms holding him up as he takes off the condom and tosses it in a nearby waste basket. He collapses next to you, still fully shifted, breathing heavily.

“That was….Wow that was really good.” You finally mutter, chest still shaky post-orgasm.

“Yeah. I’ve wanted to do that since the 9th grade.” Your eyebrows shoot up, shocked.

You drag your tired body over to face Adam. “What? We _met_ in 9th grade dude, why didn’t you ever tell me?.” You admonish, slapping his shoulder. He slides his eyes over to your face, laughing at your genuine befuddlement.

“Damn, you really are dense, aren’t you ____?” You slap his shoulder again as he barks out a laugh and swoops you into his chest with his huge arms. His fur is damp and doesn’t smell great, but you submit to the post-sex cuddle anyway. “Basically everyone knew that I liked you. We were the two outcasts that everyone didn’t even like but shipped anyway.”

“I guess that does check out.” You murmur, tracing shapes on his big chest. His chuckle resonates through your fingertips and against your body. “Y’know, we could do it again. Like, not right now but….” You set your cheek on his pec, looking in his yellow eyes, “Later. I wouldn’t mind that. And maybe even, get breakfast? Go to a movie?” 

One of Adam’s claws slightly scratches your scalp, playing with a strand of your messy hair. He’s quiet, contemplative. “I would really like that, ____” Adam’s smile is small, cute, and reminds you of the shy nerd you remember from highschool. He’s just as handsome as ever.

You smile, tucking your face into his fur as a blush crawls up your cheeks. Despite just having sex, the intimacy in the air sends goosebumps down your arms. 

You catch a big whiff of Adam, sex and humid perpsiration clinging to every fiber of his fur. You scrunch up your face and pull away from him, patting his belly.

“Alright, first things first is a shower. Then we can discuss dates.”

Adam laughs, slapping you on the ass you get up from the bed. “Sure thing. Think you have enough shampoo for me?”

“You can buy me some tomorrow, along with a new work shirt.”

“That’s fair.”

You walk into the motel bathroom and start heating up the water. It cascades down your sore arm and feels amazing. From the doorway, you can hear Adam whistling as he folds both of your clothes up and grabs a towel. The adrenaline high you were running on is slowly fading out, leaving only the feeling of domesticity and fond memories..

_Yeah, I think I could get used to this._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Although this whole series was born out of self-indulgence, I can confidently declare this is the /most/ self indulgent thing I've ever written. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
